


Catching Fireflies

by shopgirl152



Series: The Magic of Fireflies [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Catching Fireflies, Drabble, F/M, Fireflies, Fluff, Friendship, Holding Hands, Innocence, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Short One Shot, Summer, Summer Nights, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a warm summer night, Isabella hears someone outside her window. It's Phineas, who has something special to show her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this back in October 2011. I recently ran across it on my writing flashdrive and made a few minor changes and edits, then decided to post it here.

"Isabella. Psst, Isabella." Isabella woke with a start, hearing something outside her window. A voice, followed by a tiny plink. "Isabella!"

She yawned, stretching as she climbed out of bed, stuffing her feet into a pair of purple slippers. Someone was standing underneath the window. "Phineas?"

"Isabella, come quick! I have to show you something!"

"Okay, just let me get dressed."

"No time for that. You have to come with me now. Hurry!"

"Phineas, I'm still in my pajamas."

"That's alright. Just follow me." He offered her a hand, helping her out the window and down to the ground. "Here." He handed her a jar.

"What's this for?"

He laughed. "Just trust me. Come on." He took her hand, leading her away from the house and across the street, only stopping once he reached his backyard.

"Um, Phineas? What are we—"

"Look." He pointed at something. A million little lights shone through the darkness, lighting up the backyard with a soft glow.

Isabella gasped. "Fireflies."

"Yeah. That's what the jar's for."

"Um…"

The red head reached over, unscrewing the lid to the jar. "I've already punched holes in the top. All we have to do is catch them." Before Isabella could respond, he was off and running across the yard. "Try to keep up Isabella!"

"Oh I don't think so!" She set the jar on the ground, chasing after him as he zig-zagged through the dancing lights. "You can't run forever!"

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, turning around and running backwards.

Isabella increased her speed, finally catching up. "Gotcha!" She tackled him to the ground, the two rolling and laughing before coming to a stop.

"Nice one Isabella. You're quick." Phineas grinned, trying to catch his breath as Isabella rolled off him.

"I think I just earned my tackling patch."

He laughed, putting his hands under his head and looking toward the sky. "Look at that."

Isabella looked where he was pointing. High up in the sky above them was a beautiful full moon, its light mixing with the fireflies, casting a silver glow that seemed to light up the entire yard. "Wow…" She felt a hand grab hers.

Phineas turned to her, a smile on his face. "I'm glad I could share this with you Isabella."

She returned the smile. "I'm glad you woke me up."

The red head gave her hand a squeeze before letting go, sitting up. He looked around. "Hey, where's your jar?"

"Oh! It's on the other side of the yard. I set it down so I could tackle you."

He stood up, holding a hand out to her. "Let's go get it. We have fireflies to catch."

Isabella blushed as she took the offered hand, allowing him to lead her to the other side of the yard.

\--------------------------------

"Wow. Look at all of them." Isabella held her jar up, peering at the tiny bugs inside. "It's amazing how much light they give off."

Phineas held his own jar up. "We should probably let them go. They'll die if we keep them inside to long."

"Good idea." She went to open her jar, only for him to stop her.

"Are you going to be okay getting back?"

"Huh?"

"Getting home." He motioned towards the front of the house.

Isabella giggled. "Phineas, it's just across the street. I'll be fine."

"Oh I know. But...you still need to get home." He paused in thought a moment. "Why don't you keep the fireflies inside the jar until you get to your front porch? When you get to your house, let them go. That way, I'll know you're home."

"Only if you release yours."

He stuck out his hand. "Deal."

She looked at the hand, only to giggle softly, kissing him on the cheek. "Good night Phineas. Thanks for showing me the fireflies."

He absently touched a hand to his cheek, a light blush forming. "You're-you're welcome Isabella." She turned around, making her way across the street. A few minutes later, tiny lights appeared, seeming to float out from the house. Phineas unscrewed the jar lid, releasing his own fireflies into the warm summer night, smiling softly as they disappeared into the sky. "Good night Isabella. Sweet dreams."


End file.
